


Roxy's New Little Pet

by regisScorpio



Series: FeminaBestiastuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breast Squishing, Bunny Girl, Bunnygirl, Bunnygirl Jane, Cat Girl, Catgirl, FeminaBestiastuck, Gen, Macro/Micro, Micro, Micro Sex, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Monstergirl, Monstergirls, Neko Roxy, Vaginal Insertion, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost little Micro gets picked up by Bunnygirl Jane. Intending to give the little guy a home, she gives him to her best friend, Roxy the Neko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's New Little Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the FeminaBestiastuck series.

The small Micro laid down against the massive tree to rest. Having lived this way his whole life of course, he was used to the size of everything compared to himself. He had known of the dangers when he'd left home. Seeing that it was growing dark, he huddled up, trying to hide and keep warm. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep.

He awoke suddenly to find the fingers of a large hand cradling him and hauling him up off the ground. He started to freak out, scrambling to get away and back to the ground. However it was too later, as he soon realized he was far too high up to jump. Gulping, the Micro turned to look at whatever it was that had caught him.

"Well hello there, little guy!" The bunny girl that was holding him smiled down. She had fluffy white ears sticking out of her head, and rather poof-y looking black hair. There was a patch of fur on her rather large breasts where nipples were, and most of her lower body was covered in fur down to her muscular legs that most bunny girls used for jumping high into the air.

"Are you lost?" She continued, nuzzling him with her pink rabbit-like nose. The Micro was relieved that he had only encountered one of the gentle creatures, and not a dangerous predator. However, he felt rather squished from her nuzzling and tried to push away.

"Y-Yes! But can you not crush me?" He shouted up to her. Hearing him, the bunny girl nodded, letting her hands down to give him room.

"OH, yes yes I'm sorry of course! I'm Jane by the way." She chattered, smiling brightly. "Oh, you're so small and cute. So are you lost? Are you OK? Can I help you get anywhere?" The bunny girl was soon sitting on her haunches, watching him intently and finally waiting to let him answer.

"Oh, ah, well..." The Micro began, shaking his head. "Yeah, I am a bit lost. Not that I have anywhere to go, so I guess not really." He shrugged, finally relaxing back against her cupped fingers.

"Really?" Jane ooh'd excitedly. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement that the micro couldn't understand. "Well, can I give you a home then?"

He blinked, considering. He didn't really have anywhere else to go. And the rest of the world would be a rather dangerous place alone. It might well be his safest bet. Finally, he nodded, causing Jane to bounce happily.

"Oh, yay! Oh, this will be perfect!" She was soon on her feet, already bouncing forward. "I know just the place! Oh, Roxy will be so excited, she's been wanting a new pet."

The Micro looked up suddenly confused. "Roxy? Who's-" He was suddenly cut off as he was shoved between the bunny girl's massive breasts. He squirmed, trying to get free, but he was stuck as Jane was holding them together tightly as she hopped away quickly.

Finally giving up on fighting back, the micro just decided to enjoy the ride. Soon he was dozing, the swaying and rocking and reduced bouncing lulling him into sleep. He finally awoke to the feeling of two fingers grabbing his leg.

And then he was pulled out, soon cradled once again in Jane's hand. She was smiling at him brightly. "OK, so you're going to meet my best friend Roxy now. She looooves having Micros like you as pets! Don't worry, I'm sure she'll take extra special care of you too, OK?"

The Micro had no time to respond as Jane started to hop into the cave of whom entrance she had been standing. He just sighed, shaking his head. It wasn't what he had expected, but surely one bunny girl taking care of him would be like another. Soon they were inside of the cave, and Jane began to call out for her friend. "Roxy~! Roxy come out! I brought you a new pet Micro!"

And then from around a corner came a Neko. She was just barely taller than Jane, and had a head of blonde hair. Her fur was a light pink, and covered from her wrists to her hand paws, and from her ankles to the paws she walked on. Pink fur also covered her crotch, though none had grown on her breasts, which were a bit smaller than Jane's.

Soon she was right next to her friend, smiling excitedly. "You brought me a Micro?! Oh, Janey you're the bestest!" She exclaimed excitedly, hugging her best friend tightly. She kissed her on the cheek for a moment and then focused on the Micro in Jane's hands, who was now thoroughly disturbed.

He hadn't expected the best friend of a Bunny girl to be a Neko, much less that he'd be given to on. Nekos were some of the harshest monsters when it came to Micros. he had heard stories of Micros who had been ended up in the hands of a Neko, and the stories never ended pretty. Or with the Micro making it away to safety.

The Micro then started to try and climb out of Jane's hands, expecting to jump away even if it killed him, but he was soon scooped up by the Neko's soft, furry paw. He was then being cradled by Roxy, staring up into her eyes as she examined him. And then the Micro was being hugged against her chest, Roxy hopping excitedly.

"Oh Janey, he's so incredibly cute! Oh, he's so adorable, thank you!" Jane giggled as well, nodding.

"Just promise to take care of this one, OK? Don't want him running away like all the others." Roxy nodded enthusiastically. She hugged her friend one more time, still holding the Micro in her paw. And then she dashed off to the back of her cave. Jane just laughed and turned to hop away.

Soon, Roxy was in the middle of the soft pile of clothes she used as a bed, crossing her legs. She then dumped the Micro in the little section inside of her legs. "Hi~" She waved, staring down at him. The Micro just starred up, gulping in fear. "You don't need to be afraid little guy." Roxy mewled, nudging him with her paw. "I promise to take extra good care of you~"

She then began to bat him around excitedly. The Micro threw his hands into the air, shouting for her to stop. Roxy suddenly looked quite embarrassed and stopped, not catching him with her other paw this time, causing the Micro to rocket right into her pink fur covered crotch. As he tried to break his impact with his hands, he found the Neko girl's slit, one of his hand slipping inside the already wet cavern.

This caused Roxy to blush and begin to purr. "Oh~ I didn't know you Micros thought of us like that~ Mmmm, well if you want to test things out, I'll help you." Soon her hand was on the Micro's back, pushing against him. He tried to keep himself away, pushing back against her paw, but it was no use. Before he knew it, his head was forced into her pussy.

And then he was pushed in further between her lips. Roxy continued to slide him in until only the Micro's tiny feet were sticking out, which she held onto. And then she started to slide hi back and forth, her legs now stretched out and spread. She moaned rather loudly, pre-cum coating the Micro's body.

After several minutes of this, she finally came, orgasming and cumming all over her tiny pet. Panting, she licked her lips and pulled him out, holding him in her paw. "Oops. Heehee, I got you all messy. Here, let me give you a bath." Giggling, Roxy started to lick the Micro. He was surprised to find that her tongue was not quite as rough as he had expected, not quite as tough as sand paper.

When she was done, Roxy sighed, laying back and holding the Micro against her chest, purring. She then closed her eyes, sighing. "Aaaah~ You're so cute~ We're going to have so much fun together, heehee~"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about FeminaBestiastuck  
> OR  
> If you would like to discuss what is planned for FeminaBestiastuck  
> Feel free to contact me via Tumblr
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


End file.
